Jewels for Fools
'Jewels for Fools '''is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. This episode introduces Liftelle and Shiftette, the female counterparts of two certain raccoon twins. Plot Lifty and Shifty walk down the street looking for something of their interest. They stop in front of a jewelry store and see flashing diamonds. They both get dollar signs in their eyes and proceed inside to buy the diamonds. Meanwhile, Liftelle and Shiftette walk nearby the same store and see the diamonds, which they plan to buy for fashion. Inside the store, Shifty grabs the diamonds on a necklace, but Shiftette grabs the other end and tries to pull it away from him, sparking a fight. The Mole stops the fight and tells them to pay for the diamond. They check their pockets, but neither Lifty, Shifty, Liftelle, or Shiftette have any money. So they are all kicked out of the store. Later at evening, Lifty and Shifty prepare to steal the diamonds from the store. They sneak inside, but little do they know, Liftelle and Shiftette have also come to steal the jewels. The Mole doesn't seem to notice the intruders, as he is blind. As Shifty grabs the diamond necklace, Lifty notices a bright light coming from a room. They open the door and find thousands of jewels packed in the room. The brothers jump into the jewels and begin filling their sacks. As they have finished filling their sacks, Liftelle and Shiftette take them. Lifty and Shifty grab the sacks and begin a tug-of-war against the sisters. Outside the room, The Mole finally notices the robbery and calls 911. A police car parks outside the store and Officer Lumpy steps out. At that moment, the raccoons tear the sacks to the point where they rip in half. As a result, Lifty falls onto a diamond press and is crushed. His body is then revealed to have been turned into a beautiful blood-red ruby. Shifty and Shiftette see this and fight over it. Shifty tries to strangle Shiftette with a jewel necklace, but she grabs a huge diamond and impales Shifty in the head. Shiftette runs for the ruby, only for Liftelle to grab it. They begin fighting, only to bump into a large pile of jewels which falls over, crushing and impaling them. Lumpy steps into the room and sees the thousands of jewels. He looks to make sure nobody is looking and then decides to steal a few of them, only to be handcuffed by The Mole. The next morning, Crafty walks into the store looking for something. The Mole gives her a necklace with the ruby made of Lifty's flesh, and she puts it on happily. Moral "''Pressure makes Diamonds!" Deaths #Lifty's body is crushed in a jewel press and gets turned into a ruby. #Shifty is impaled by a large diamond. #Liftelle and Shiftette are crushed and impaled by a pile of jewels. Trivia *This is Liftelle and Shiftette's debut. *The moral is the same as "Gems the Breaks". *Giggles, Petunia, Puffy, and Guddles are seen in the store. *This is one of the few times where the starring characters die but the featuring and appearing characters survive. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes